


Bicicletas y tiritas || NaguMido-TatsuMido

by Zelkumy



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Multi, ares orion timeline, basically nagumido hanging out, but tatsuya is there, but with ryuuji crushing on kiyama, like bff, so yknow friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20540768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelkumy/pseuds/Zelkumy
Summary: Nagumo y Midorikawa siempre fueron buenos amigos. Congeniaron al instante y se apoyaban en las buenas y en las malas, este día, se apoyarían en las caídas. Literalmente.BROTP NaguMido con menciones y aparición de TatsuMido.Cronología; ares// orion





	Bicicletas y tiritas || NaguMido-TatsuMido

—Nagumo, Ryuuji, id a hacer la compra para esta noche, no nos queda mucha comida— Hitomiko entró en el salón sin hacer ningún ruido, lo que hizo que los dos adolescentes se asustasen y provocara un pequeño brinco en Nagumo, ocasionándole mover incorrectamente el control del mando de la consola y haciendo que Ryuuji le matase en el videojuego que llevaban usando durante ya dos horas; las chicas que querían ver la competencia de patinaje sobre hielo ya se impacientaban, lástima que en todo el orfanato solo hubiese una buena tele, ya podría padre gastarse un poco más de dinero en ellos.

—¡Ajá, te gané! Oh sí, oh sí ~, ¿quién es el mejor?—no le dejó tiempo para responder cuando ya se encontraba encima del sofá con el mando alzado—¡Midorikawa Ryuuji!— hizo un baile de la victoria bastante gracioso para Hitomiko pero no para Nagumo, ya que le había ganado en un juego de tiros, también llamados _shooters_, y en esos videojuegos nadie le derrotaba.

—¡Has hecho trampa, rata! Si no fuese porque me he asustado te habría destrozado el trasero—se quejó poniéndose coloradito de la rabia que le daba. Nagumo era demasiado competitivo y cuando perdía en algo se le salían los estribos.

Hitomiko miraba como el par discutía sin saber muy bien si volver a formular su petición o quedarse viendo la pelea de gatitas que se había formado, a lo mejor lo grababa para echarse unas risas en su privacidad, cuidar a niños a veces podía ser divertido.

—uy, parece que alguien no sabe aceptar su derrota, que mal perdedor eres Haruya— se burló Ryuuji con una sonrisa triunfante, la cual fue cambiando a una más lasciva—además, hay muchas más formas de destrozarme el culo, bebé~

Ahí la jefa del orfanato pensó que sería el momento correcto para intervenir, no quería desorden en el salón y menos provocado por unos niños calenturientos.

La relación entre Nagumo y Midorikawa siempre había sido así desde que llegaron al orfanato, ninguno de los dos tenía realmente un sentimiento romántico por el otro, pero las indirectas sexuales no podían faltar ni un día. Tenían demasiada confianza entre ellos y se contaban todo todito, se sabían hasta los secretos más pudorosos del otro, lo que hacía que no tuvieran ningún problema al incitar al otro en cosas no aptas para menores, y aunque a ellos les parecía algo súper normal, los demás del orfanato se ponían auriculares por la noche cuando estos dos se metían a la misma habitación. (En verdad solo hablaban mal de la gente, pero no les molestaba que pensaran otra cosa, hasta les hacía gracia) A alguno por ahí hasta le irritaba su confianza, pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en esta vida.

Hitomiko tosió tres veces para llamar la atención del otro par.

—Repito, ¿podéis ir a comprar al súper para la cena de esta noche? Y no os estoy dando opción, vais a ir— añadió rápidamente cuando vio que Nagumo se iba a negar.

—¡Oh venga ya! Hay como cincuenta niños en este orfanato, ¿y tienes que elegirnos a nosotros dos? Estábamos ocupados...—Nagumo rechistó ganándose una mirada muy fea de Hitomiko, a ella nadie le contestaba, si decía que se hacía, se hacía, por las buenas o por las malas. Esta vez se llevaría un pequeño castigo por atreverse a hablarla con ese tonito.

—Pues mira, como parece que te gusta hablar, tendrás mucho tiempo para ello en tu viaje hasta el supermercado del centro comercial—sonrió cínicamente. La jefa parecía una persona súper dulce de primeras, pero al parecer la expresión malvada era de familia, aunque más habitual en Hiroto, que tenía ganas de joder todo el día.

—¡Pero qué dices, si eso está en la otra punta del mundo! Mira que no hay supermercados más cercanos en todo el barrio, tardaremos mucho y llevar bolsas de comida en el metro no es plan— Otra vez, el pelirrojo de llamas de fuego se quejó, y mientras Ryuuji se daba en la frente con la mano, Hitomiko preparaba su nueva condición, a veces le encantaba fastidiar a los que se portaban así, ya le compensará de alguna manera más tarde, que sigue siendo un bombón de persona.

—¿En metro? Ay Nagumo, cielo, después de tantas horas pegados a la televisión prefiero que vayáis andando, que hacéis ejercicio.—eso fue la bomba, del orfanato al centro comercial habia kilómetros, al menos una hora andando y con bolsas pesadas se suma el tiempo, Ryuuji debía sacar sus ojitos de perro abandonado si quería salvarles el pescuezo a él y a su mejor amigo.

Tapándole la boca a Haruya antes de que volviese a soltar cualquier idiotez, Ryuuji se colocó enfrente de Hitomiko y puso su mejor expresión de penita.

—Hitomiko, jefa, la prometo que traeremos todo lo que pida y no nos compraremos nada de comida basura para nosotros, y encima estaremos de vuelta a la hora que nos pida, pero por todos los dioses no nos haga andar, ¡ya hemos hecho ejercicio esta mañana, jugamos al fútbol por un largo rato!—le brillaban los ojitos y hacía que le vibrase el labio inferior levemente, y aunque asemejase a una niña de 10 años, era tan adorable que siempre se salía con la suya, al parecer la familia Kira (incluido Tatsuya porque estaba básicamente adoptado por los tres integrantes, aunque no legalmente) eran débiles a Midorikawa con ojitos de borrego.

—Bueno, si me lo pides así...— se puso la mano en el mentón, signo de que empezaba a dudar. Fuera de eso, Nagumo le levantaba los pulgares hacia arriba a Midorikawa. Oh, cómo amaba tenerle de aliado, era una reliquia y se aseguraría de que siempre sea suya, no dejaría que otro pelirrojo se le quite y se beneficie también.—pero a todo esto...no recuerdo haberos visto jugar al fútbol con los demás.

—¡Claro que jugamos, pero al FIFA, no veas que goles le metí al pistacho ese!—se rió con ganas recordando como ganó 5-2 contra Ryuuji y todos esos goles con vaselina más otras técnicas.

—¡Oh dios mío Haruya te voy a poner un bozal, aprende a callarte, normal que siempre te lleves castigos!— Ryuuji era de poca paciencia, los calmados en cualquier situación eran Suzuno y Tatsuya, algún día les pediría ayuda para controlarse porque sino su amigo acababa con la boca cosida (Fuusuke le ayudaría en ello).

—Bueno...con esa gran confesión por tu parte, Nagumo—miró Hitomiko al ahora avergonzado pelirrojo, de verdad que él mismo no sabia como la cagaba tanto.—pero con la súplica de Ryuuji... os dejo que vayáis en bicicleta, que es mejor que andando, ¿no?—Nagumo quiso negarse efusivamente pero Ryuuji le empujó antes de cualquier gesto para decir un rápido "sí sí sí gracias gracias". Hitomiko sonrió y se fue para coger el dinero que llevarían.

—¡Bah!, ¿me estás jodiendo? En bicicleta es incluso peor, te dejas la pierna pedaleando.—si era por rechistar, Nagumo se llevaba el premio al mejor.

—Deja de quejarte...que encima ha sido tu culpa, bocachancla— le recriminó el peliverde, si no fuese por su manía de hablar en momentos inoportunos podría ir felizmente a por la comida, pero no claro que no, Nagumo tenía que joderle la vida a ratos, aunque no podía enfadarse mucho con él que al final del día era una bolita de arroz, se lo perdonaba todo.

Dejaron el salón desordenado y lleno de migas de patatas fritas, pero al menos las chicas y algún que otro chico ya podían ponerse a ver el patinaje artístico. Subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa a algo más de calle, aunque Nagumo lo único que hizo fue ponerse unos pantalones y cambiarse la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba, a veces le daba por quedarse en calzoncillos sin importarle las miradas recriminatorias de las chicas, le valía un pito la vida y era verano, demasiado calor como para ir vestido.

Ya más limpios, se volvieron a encontrar en la entrada del orfanato, donde les esperaba Hitomiko sonriente. Le entregó el dinero de la compra meticulosamente contado para solo lo que necesitaban a Ryuuji, y la lista de la compra se la dio a Nagumo la cual hizo una bola y se la metió en los bolsillos de los cortos vaqueros.

Despidiéndose de la mandamás fueron a por las bicicletas, que estaban en el cobertizo del jardín, bueno, _jardín__ jardín_...no era, era más bien que vivían en medio del bosque y es como si tuviesen todo el terreno para ellos, vamos, que podían construir lo que quisiesen.

No había muchas bicicletas, siete contadas, la verdad no las usaban mucho y si eran utilizadas solo las querían la gente a la que le gustaba hacer ejercicio con ellas y dar paseos, nunca ir a hacer recados a nueve millas de donde vivían, a parte, de tanto tiempo guardadas estaban llenas de polvo, desgastadas y a alguna le sonaba la cadena atrancarse, el capital de los Kira no estaba muy invertido en arreglar cosas.

De las siete que había, solo dos eran razonables, las únicas que aún tenían las ruedas bien hinchadas y se veían algo estables.

Las otras cinco habría que tirarlas antes de convertir el cobertizo en vertedero.

—¡Me pido esta!— corrió Nagumo hacia una bicicleta negra con bandas rojas y naranjas a los lados, en realidad era la suya y no hacía falta pedirla, pero hacía años que no la sacaba y ya se había olvidado de que existía un transporte de dos ruedas y pedales, por ahí había que volverle a enseñar a ir en bici.

¡Pero también había una ventaja! Como Haruya era un vago de tres pares de narices, la bicicleta estaba como nueva (quitándole el polvo de los años) y funcionaba bastante bien, como mucho habría que engrasarla otra vez.

Por otro lado...Ryuuji si usaba su bicicleta, no tanto como antes ya que ahora practicaba más fútbol que otra cosa, pero sus días de carreras y barrancos con Reina no se olvidarían nunca, y de tantos choques, caídas y rampas empinadas...los frenos ya habían quedado destrozados, iban a ratos pero la mayoría de las veces se trababan y se quedaban encajados, después de eso no volvió a usarla mucho, a parte la pintura se estaba cayendo y ya no pensaba que fuese guay y moderno.

Pero no había de otra.

Resignado, se fue con Nagumo a quitar el toldo que cubría parte de las bicis, dejando que se acumule polvo ahí y no todo en las máquinas. Lo sacaron rápido creando una nube que se quedó en el pequeño espacio de madera que era ese lugar, algo húmedo también, definitivamente necesitaba airearse.

—Me cago en todo, aquí hay más polvo que en mis libros de geografía—se quejó esta vez Ryuuji, que su nariz era sensible a todo, primavera para él era un infierno, así que cuando terminó de toser y estornudar dejó el manto tirado en alguna parte, total nadie lo recogería.

—Ya te digo...— le secundó Nagumo, y después de sacar la bicicleta del cobertizo le miró con sorna— aunque tampoco te vendría mal que te echasen unos.

—jaja mira que gracioso, ¿cuánto has tardado en pensar la frase?— le rebatió haciendo que Nagumo soltara una carcajada y le rodease por el cuello con el brazo, acto que normalmente hacía con Ryuuji, cariñoso.

Sus bicicletas no eran las típicas que llevaban una cesta en cabeza, se las tendrían que apañar para llevar las bolsas, pero al menos la ida sería interesante.

...O no.

Después de despedirse de Saginuma, que estaba cuidando las flores del jardín frontal, siguieron por el camino del bosque hacia la ciudad, cabe decir que Ryuuji iba dando trompicones porque la cadena estaba ya medio oxidada gracias a la humedad del cobertizo a lo largo de los años, aunque al menos no se soltaba...cómo odiaba que se le soltase la cadena y luego intentar arreglarla llenándote las manos de aceite y grasa.

El camino hacia el súper estaba siendo divertido por el momento, se contaban chistes mutuamente y recordaban las palizas que se habían dado jugando a la PlayStation. Nagumo no lo reconocería pero eso de montar en bicicleta con tu mejor amigo no estaba nada mal, a lo mejor debería dejar de usar tanto el móvil y salir más a la calle con Ryuuji para dar algún paseo con él.

...

Nah mentira, prefería que le sangraran los ojos por estar todo el día pegado a la pantalla a tener que respirar aire puro en días libres, menos siendo vacaciones y asándote en el intento.

Cosa que también había que resaltar. Parecía que Hitomiko quiso elegir el día más caluroso de Agosto para mandarles a la compra. Los sillines de ambos estaban compuestos por cuero, eran esos típicos delgados y duros que no son cómodos hasta que llevas un buen rato pedaleando, pero la dureza no era lo peor, es que era cuero, _cuero, _y eso para el par es el infierno. Menos mal que la carne no podía tocar el sillín o se les pegaría y se la arrancarian de cuajo en cuanto se levantasen, benditas bermudas.

Pero la montura no era lo peor, era tener que hacer ejercicio con cuarenta grados a fuera con el sudor y los jadeos por el esfuerzo mientras el resto de la gente que pasaba al lado suya les miraban como si fueran masoquistas. Pedalear no les importaba, lo que jodia de sobremanera eran esas cuestas de Satán donde tenían que pisar pedal a fondo y seguir.

—Joder, no sabía que Japón ahora era Roma, ¿desde cuándo hay tantas subidas y bajadas por aquí? ¿Hemos pasado ya por el monte Palatino?— Nagumo ya estaba demasiado cansado y eso significaba problemas, no peligrosos, pero sí para Ryuuji. Ahora tendría que aguantar las quejas de Haruya hasta que llegaran al centro comercial, Dios perdone a Midorikawa por desearle tantas maldades a Hitomiko por la decisión tan absurda que tomó.

—Mirate, si hasta prestas atención en clases de historia, me sorprende que sepas donde está el Palatino y sigas perdiéndote por los pasillos del orfanato.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior intentando esconder esa sonrisa divertida que se le pasaba cada vez que Ryuuji usaba su sarcasmo, no quería elogiarle por haberle insultado. Fue más despacio para posicionarse detrás de él y giró el manillar levemente para impactar sin mucha fuerza con la rueda trasera de Ryuuji, haciendo que se parase de golpe después de coordinar el movimiento y girar de mala manera.

—¡Oye, serás tonto!— el del pelo rojo se carcajeó con su usual voz rasposa para luego seguir pedaleando con más rapidez, viendo las claras intenciones que tenía su amigo de darle venganza mientras se colocaba otra vez en la bicicleta y le dedicaba una filosa mirada.

—¡Te echo una carrera hasta esa esquina!—gritó de repente Nagumo para que Ryuuji se olvidase de la vindicta que se estaba planeando, y también porque si veía una ruta de competencia, él siempre la iba a tomar.

Sin dejar al otro contestar se puso manos a la obra y pisó pedal a fondo, como si fuese una moto.

A decir verdad, su sueño desde los doce años siempre fue poder conducir una motocicleta. Tenía recuerdos vagos antes de ser abandonado de su padre conduciendo una Harley, de esas tan caras que las usabas y podías recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros sintiendo el aire chocar con tu cuerpo por tal potencia y velocidad.

Por un tiempo no quiso saber nada de esos vehículos, ya que solo le recordaban a como su progenitor le llevó en ella hasta el orfanato para dejarle y nunca volver, pero al pasar los años no podía estar más fascinado con ellas, y empezó a recordar todas las veces que su padre conducía con él sentado delante suya, yendo por carreteras solitarias y viendo los pasajes de Japón, se había enamorado de las motos, así que se prometió que cuando cumpliese la edad legal para tener una, haría todo lo posible para conseguirla.

Se suponía que podías tener ya una con quince años, su edad actual, pero no le gustaban esos estilos, él quería una rápida y grande, molona.

Por una vez en su vida, no le importaba esperar lo que fuese necesario para cumplir un sueño.

Siguiendo con esa corta carrera, Nagumo de repente se paró en sus sitio, mirando con desprecio lo que delante suya.

—No me jodas...—Ryuuji llegó un tiempo después a la esquina donde se había parado su amigo, que hacía cruce con la siguiente calle que debían tomar, para fijarse en lo que estaba mirando el pelirrojo, copiando su cara de miseria al instante. —me quiero ir a casa.

—Yo también, hermano.

En frente de ambos tenían las escaleras al cielo, interminables y altas como un rascacielos, donde se encontraba Dios al otro lado para darte la bienvenida. Solo que en este caso, más que el paraíso los adolescentes solo podían ver un camino a su destino final.

Una cuesta colosal yacía en su presencia, esperando a ser pasada por esos malditos mundanos que osaban intentar batir la prueba olímpica de subirla, cansados y fastidiados por el calor y demasiado molestos como para soportar más asfalto.

Era más grande que todas las demás que habían cruzado en bicicleta, esta ni se comparaba con ellas. ¿El palatino? ¡Qué va, está era el Monte Everest en Japón mismo!

—¿No hay otro camino?—el peliverde no creía que sus rodillas y gemelos podrían aguantar tanto maltrato en un solo día, los entrenamientos de fútbol eran comida para ratones confrontados con todo esto.

—Haberlo supongo que lo hay, pero este es el más rápido...cruzas esta cuesta y en unos metros más estas ya en el polígono del centro comercial...— razonó el pelirrojo calculando la posibilidad de ir por otra calle, pero que les llevaría mucho tiempo y Hitomiko les dijo que no se entretuviesen.

—Si me muero dile a Tatsuya que le amo—suspiró Midorikawa, dándole la cara a su próximo reto, como un gladiador veía a un león mientras el resto de personas por la calle asemejaban el Coliseo, sentados en los palcos y plateas.

—Creo que todo el orfanato se ha dado cuenta menos él, pero bueno, si lo deseas lo haré—era verdad, el cariño que le tenía Ryuuji al otro pelirrojo del hospicio era palpable, todos lo podían deducir viendo como el matcha seguía a éste como un perrito y le miraba con esos ojos tan brillosos.

Lastima que el de apellido Kiyama fuese demasiado alelado como para darse cuenta y le ignorase sin reparar en ello, algún día se vengarían.

Dicho esto, los dos amigos se bajaron de sus respectivas bicicletas; esa pendiente era imposible de pedalear, tendrían que bastarse con sus mullidas piernas y empujar el vehículo con los cansados brazos.

Lo único que podían hacer era jadear y sofocarse, no solo era una gran pendiente, también era larga de narices. El sol de frente no ayudaba en nada, se les iban a crear unas arrugas terribles de tanto achicar los ojos y arrugar el ceño, no veían un pimiento. Estaban sudorosos, las cigarras cercanas ya les estaban taladrando los oídos y se habían quedado sin saliva en la boca, esperaban que después de haber pasado esta prueba de fuerza encontrasen una buena fuente en el camino, porque tenían toda la pinta de desfallecer en el sitio.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pensaban que si utilizaban algo de esfuerzo para emitir palabras se desmayaban en la acera, así que simplemente siguieron con el camino, respirando fuerte por la boca, dejándola más seca de lo que ya estaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba notablemente, aparentaban haber caminado por el desierto del Sahara durante semanas. Definitivamente no volvían a salir en verano nunca más, preferían tragarse un castigo a esta tortura medieval.

Como si fuese un regalo del Olimpo, al fin llegaron a su destino, el camino y la carretera (no muy circulada a decir verdad) se encontraban lisas, llanas y sobretodo, rectas, sin ninguna cuesta que les molestase de por medio. Ambos respiraron hondo a la vez y se sentaron en el primer banco que había en la acera, necesitaban reposar unos minutos y coger todo el aire perdido.

Una chica muy maja que pasaba por ahí les ofreció de su botella de agua porque le había dado mucha pena el estado deplorable en el que se encontraban ambos jóvenes, ¿qué terrible decisión tomaron para hacer esto? Se preguntaba mientras les veía beber cada gota como su fuese la última en todo el planeta.

Agradecieron a la castaña llenándola de halagos y elogios por ser un Ángel caído del cielo y luego se despidieron, dejando otra vez al par solo, que ya estaban mucho más recuperados.

—Ese agua sabía a bebida de dioses, bendita chica—expresó Nagumo con tal tono de satisfacción que se le pegó a Midorikawa en la cara, ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a levantar, no querían llegar tarde y que les cayese otra bronca.

Ya más repuestos de vigor volvieron a subirse en las bicicletas. Por suerte la de Ryuuji no había dado muchos problemas por el momento, como mucho se había atrancado una vez o dos, pero se podía pedalear.

El centro comercial estaba cerca, habían recorrido ya casi todo el camino, y como encima lo que quedaba de tramo era todo acera llana no tendrían que emplear mucho esfuerzo, cosa que agradeceían bastante.

Sin tener mucha conversación entre ellos, llegaron a los grandes estacionamientos del edificio, el cual estaba repleto de distintos coches de marcas y tamaños diferentes. Cruzaron un pequeño paso de cebra que daba directamente a la puerta del centro y a su izquierda estaban las típicas barras de metal donde colocabas las bicicletas y las amarrabas con la cadena, solo que esta vez los dos adolescentes no llevaban una consigo.

—¿Las vamos a dejar así como así?— apoyaron su respectiva bicicleta en una barra cada uno, mientras Ryuuji miraba con duda si podrian dejar su pertenencia sin protección alguna.

—¿Qué es lo peor que va a pasar? ¿Qué nos las roben?— respondió Nagumo sarcástico colocando de nuevo su vehículo porque se le había resbalado la primera vez—nadie va a querer unas bicis medio rotas y desgastadas Ryuuji, en vez de cogerlas yo creo que incluso dejarían limosna.

Midorikawa rió dándole la razón y adentrándose con él por las puertas automáticas que tenían las instalaciones.

A sus alrededores tenían distintas tiendas de ropa y zapatos que estaban llenos de mujeres y hombres con sus hijos caminado detrás suya queriendo terminar con ese sufrimiento de tener que probarse media tienda para luego no comprar nada porque tenían que, "esperar a las rebajas".

El centro comercial era pequeño, haciendo juego a Inazuma, una ciudad igualmente enana comparada con la capital. Los suelos eran de mármol y tenían grandes techos, también una segunda planta a la cual subías o por las escaleras mecánicas o por las normales, las cuales daban a los restaurantes y al cine que tenían en la ciudad.

Pero ahora mismo no podían pensar en las nuevas películas y taquillazos que habían salido, estaban más pendientes de terminar los recados rápido e irse a casa para poder dormir lo que quedaba de día.

Agradecian abundantemente que hubiese aire acondicionado para poder entrar en frío rápidamente, con cuarenta grados al sol un poco de fresquito era como tomarse un manjar después de hacer dieta.

Sin tomarse mucha prisa caminaron por el centro hasta llegar a la parte del supermercado, lleno de cajas con los empleados pasando la comida por el detector de barras haciendo bullicio por los pitidos y la gente hablando animadamente.  
Entraron por, obviamente, la entrada y dejando la parte de electrónica a un lado se fueron directamente a los alimentos.

—Saca la lista—mandó Ryuuji haciendo que Nagumo le mirase de mala manera, no le gustaba que le mandasen.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y cogió esa bola que más que lista de la compra se parecía a los intentos fallidos que tenían las artistas con sus dibujos. Abriendo la mole de papel se la dio a Ryuuji, quien la alisó un poco para que no estuviese tan arrugada y poder leer algo.

—Pan, leche, fruta...—paseó rápidamente la mirada por lo que tendrían que comprar suspirando en el acto, todo era comida sana, que asco.—no hay helado en ninguna parte, ¡qué es verano por dios!

—¿Quién dijo que no podíamos comprar algún bote?—Nagumo le arrebató la lista al de pelo verde para bufar por igual, al parecer Hitomiko tenía las calorías bien contadas y quería que su equipo estuviese en buena forma.

—Literalmente nos han prohibido comprar nada que no esté en la lista Nagumo, si hasta nos han dado el dinero contado...— sacó el monedero con orejas de conejito que se compró Ryuuji cuando era bien pequeñajo y le agitó en el aire haciendo sonar unos billetes, porque era Japón y los yenes en moneda tenían un valor ridículo si los pasabas a euros y no servirían para hacer la compra.

—¿Y tú quién te piensas que soy?— imitando a Ryuuji, movió la mano a su trasero pero para coger su billetera del bolsillo, que comparada con la otra está era demasiado más masculina, de cuero y negra algo rotilla por el uso.—yo también me he cogido algo de mi propia cuenta, no soy tonto.

—Lo último es muy refutable...

—No estamos en un debate de oratoria así que agradeceme o te quedas sin helado.

—¡Oh, Haruya te amo!— y poniendo la guinda del pastel con su voz más falsa de alegría saltó y le abrazó por el cuello. Bueno no saltó porque Midorikawa era más alto que él pero como todo el mundo se empeña en que Ryuuji es un engendro que todos le sacan dos cabezas se puede imaginar.

—Deberías salir conmigo—los brazos de Haruya pasaron por la cinturita de Ryuuji para devolverle el abrazo mientras sonreía con ternura. Las mujeres que pasaban por ahí se paraban para apreciar tal escena de amor juvenil y exclamaban pequeños "aww"

—Ya las cagao—se separó y avanzó a la zona donde se ordenaban los distintos carritos de la compra, dudo entre coger los pequeños de plástico o los grandes de metal, pero viendo que eran bastantes cosas optó por el último.

—Venga sabes que era coña si yo soy muy heterosexual—le sonrió con todos sus dientes y cerró los ojitos, wow, si hasta el cabrón de Nagumo podía poner caritas monas.

—Todos somos un poquito gays Haru— volvió a su lado cuando ya había metido la moneda en la ranura del carrito para desengancharlo de otro y empezaron a andar a la zona de horneado.

—Habla por ti marica a mí me gustan las tetas—no tenía pelos en la lengua, no. Menos mal que lo dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que el resto de clientes no les mirasen mal.

—Los chicos también pueden tener pechos.

—No pueden.

—Sí pueden.

—Bueno da igual, compara los melones de un tío con los de una tía y luego me dices qué es mejor.— ¿sabía Nagumo lo que era la discreción? Probablemente no porque unas estudiantes que pasaban por ahí con una bolsa llena de refrescos y alcohol se fueron a otro pasillo solo para alejarse de él, pobrecillo.

—Pues mira es que no me van las chicas lo siento— era obvio, ¿cómo es que seguía habiendo hombres que no podían reconocer que un pecho grande era menos interesante que otra cosa grande? Al menos así pensaba Ryuuji, que tenía los niveles de homosexualidad bien altos.

—Bueno no quiero seguir hablando de hombres, vamos a por pan— sin decir mucho más se dirigieron a los estantes llenos de la masa horneada recién hecha, la cual seguía calentita y olía a comida de realeza.

Agarraron las bolsitas de papel y plástico con dibujitos de trigo que había al lado de los panes y empezaron a agarrar lo antes mencionado con las pinzas que colgaban de cada vitrina donde se guardaban los distintos tipos. Hitomiko también había sido estricta con la cantidad y tipo de pan que tenían que comprar, así que cuando ya tenían sus baguettes y bollitos los colocaron en el carrito.

Lo siguiente eran las frutas, así que jugando un poco con la velocidad del carro y subiéndose encima para ir casi volando llegaron rápidamente al nuevo pasillo.

Metieron cantidades de distintos frutos en diferentes bolsitas, pusieron la etiqueta que salía de las balanzas electrónicas cada vez que las pesabas y siguieron así con cada uno. Justo cuando el de pelo rojo saco los plátanos para pesarlos se paró repentinamente.

Ryuuji dándose cuenta de que no le pasaban ninguna fruta se giró a encararle.

—¿Ahora que te pasa? ¿Has descubierto que los plátanos son más interesantes que las peras?—bromeó mirando como su amigo no le quitaba la mirada al alimento amarillo.

—Solo me preguntaba...—se calló un momento y le entregó la fruta al peliverde, que le estaba mirando inquisitivamente—Que por qué te gusta Tatsuya y no yo, digo, también soy pelirrojo.

—Ya, pero eres feo.

—Gilipollas.

—Insultarme no te quitará lo feo.

Nagumo gruñó y se fue con el carrito a otra parte, ¿¡quién se creía ese pelo de moco para llamarle feo¡? ¡él era un bellezón, todos se morían por él!

—¿Y pensaste en Tatsuya mientras mirabas al plátano? Interesante—Ryuuji le siguió de cerca y dejó la ahora pesada y etiquetada bolsa dentro del artilugio de metal.

—Oye no tuerzas las cosas imbécil, ya le gustaría al pasivo ese tener mi cuerpo— estaba cabreadito, como le gustaría ver a Kiyama besándole los pies. ¡Se llevaban bien! No penséis que no, pero le robaba la atención a su mejor amigo y no le hacía gracia porque encima el otro ni le importaba, le ignoraba para estar con el macarra ese.

—En todo caso no se a que ha venido esa idiotez de ser pelirrojo, no me gusta solo por el color de pelo, ¿sabes? Las apariencias no lo son todo.—seguían conversando de amores mientras iban a la zona de verduras.

—Joder pues si te gusta su personalidad sí que te van las personas tóxicas macho.—Estaba molesto, tenía el ceño fruncido y un puchero en los labios, y Midorikawa quería saber porqué.

—¿A qué te refieres? Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo— refutó poniendo también la misma expresión que su compañero.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir, desde ya hace meses que pasa de nuestro culo, y encima después de la pelea que tuvisteis en la terraza ni se disculpó porque estaba muy ocupado acosando a Hiroto— a veces pensaba que Kiyama conocía los sentimientos de su amigo y por eso se pensaba que podía ignorarlo así como así, sabiendo que el otro le seguirá queriendo a pesar de ello, pero luego se lo volvía a pensar y sabía de sobra que Tatsuya era demasiado buena persona como para hacer eso. Bueno e ingenuo.

—No lo hace a posta...solo quiere que Hiroto se sienta bien, y encima, Kira al final parece ser buena persona y todo, así que todos ganamos.— enfrascado en la conversación no se dio cuenta de que había empujado a un niño peliazul con el carrito, poco le importó la verdad.

—Te tiró una pelota a la cabeza.

—Y Tatsuya la paró.

—Y después se fue en medio del entrenamiento con él.

Ryuuji resopló.

—¿A qué quieres llegar Haruya?—no era común verle tan inseguro de algo que no tenía que ver con él mismo, le intrigaba saber esa preocupación repentina por su propio amorío. Esperaba que no fuesen celos y que todas las insinuaciones que se hacían no las hubiese tomado literal, odiaría tener que romperle el corazón a su mejor amigo de siempre.

—Es que yo...aprecio muchísimo nuestra amistad ¿vale?— estaba colorado, arrugando demasiado las cejas, con los mofletes rojos y la mano agarrando con fuerza el carrito, una vista que realmente daba la pena verla.— y pues...no quiero que un idiota te haga daño...¡ugh, odio expresar mis sentimientos!— se giró para que Midorikawa no le viese el violento sonrojo que se había extendido por toda su cara, que vergüenza le daba decir cosas ñoñas, menos mal que no estaba Suzuno para reírse de él.

De repente oyó una risita a su izquierda que suponía provenía del más alto, así que enfurruñado volvió a encararle encontrándose con el otro chico tapándose la boca con una mano y mirándole enternecido.

—¿¡Qué pasa eh¡? ¡no te rías idiota lo digo en serio!—se estaba convirtiendo en una chimenea, ya se podía ver incluso el humo saliendo del tulipán que tenía de pelo.

—Es que eres muy lindo—terminó de reírse y le miró con una amplia sonrisa y los ojitos brillantes—Haruya, no me va a pasar nada, si me rechazan lo entenderé y ya está, no voy a gastar lágrimas en alguien que no me corresponde, y encima Tatsuya no podría hacerme daño a posta. Sí, es un estúpido y no niego que me dolió mucho cuando ni me miraba, pero más que dolor eran celos por ese hermano que se ha hecho de repente, pero tu estabas conmigo todo este tiempo así que se hizo ameno, no te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme.

Y repitiendo la acción que hicieron hace rato, pasó sus bracitos por encima de los ajenos para retenerle de cualquier movimiento, dándole un abrazo que más que cariñoso le estaba atrapando para que no se alejara.

Era agradable, odiaba admitirlo pero le encantaban las muestras de afecto, que la gente fuese gentil con él y le expresase amor. Su vida antes de estar con Ryuuji siempre fue agresividad y puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, así que tener a un saco lleno de corazoncitos rosas y cariño junto a él era un gran alivio que por el momento solo él podía experimentar con totalidad, por eso también se preocupaba del enamoramiento de su amigo, no quería que le diese todo su amor a Kiyama y se olvidase de él. Sonaba tóxico y estaba consciente de ello, así que dejaría el egoísmo a parte y se centraría en la oportunidad que tenía en esos momentos y aprovechar todo el rato de amorcito que tendrían antes de que empezase a salir con Tatsuya.

Porque sí, Nagumo sabía que esos dos iban a acabar juntos, era tan notorio.

Se quedaron unos segundos más en la misma posición, apreciando el calor humano de cada uno y disfrutando de lo bien que olía el champú de vainilla que usaba Ryuuji, ese privilegio no lo tenían todos.

Se separaron con una sonrisa genuina y siguieron con la compra. Se estaban distrayendo tanto con darse apego que al final llegaban al orfanato de noche, y eso a la jefa no le iba a parecer nada bonito.

Sin mucho más que hablar entre ellos, cogieron las cosas necesarias y en una media hora ya se encontraban pagando en una de las cajas, la dependienta les miraba con gracia, era raro ver adolescente haciendo la compra solos.

—Qué buenos niños, ayudando a sus padres con los recados— pasaba las cosas por el detector de las etiquetas, iluminando el código de barras y pitando al momento.

—Somos huér—_fanos inútil_ era lo que le faltaba decir al pelirrojo hasta que Ryuuji le pegó un codazo mientras ponía su sonrisa angelical, esa que había hecho que ganara tantas chocolatinas de señoras mayores en sus tiempos de infancia.

—Sí, nuestros padres están ocupados con trabajo así que siempre intentamos ayudarles— y rió, una risilla mona que ponías cuando estás con el chico que te gusta y quieres parecer lindo y delicado pero en verdad te está importando una mierda lo que te cuenta, esa risa que parecía cantada por coros de ángeles bebés desnudos.

—¡Ow, pero que ricuras que sois!- la dependienta de pelo castaño se reprimió las ganas de estirarles las mejillas a ambos porque estaba fuera de las normas y la podía caer una demanda de acoso a menores cortesía de Nagumo.—vuestros padres deben de estar muy orgullosos.

Les guiñó el ojo y siguió pasando la comida para que fuesen guardandola en bolsas.

S_i estuviesen __orgullosos__ no nos __habrían__ dejado como perros._

Como odiaba que la gente le tuviese que recordar que eran niños abandonados, quería irse pronto de ahí y calmarse. Sabía que la mujer no tenía malas intenciones pero aún así le enfadaba sentirse tan desdichado.

Ryuuji le miró discretamente con pena y apoyó su mano calentita en la otra hecha puño del pelirrojo oscuro.

Nagumo giró la cabeza y le enseñó una mueca asegurándole de que estaba bien. Siguieron metiendo lo comprado en las bolsas de plástico que les habían dado a falta de las suyas propias y agradecieron a la mujer dispuestos a salir.

—De nada cielo—cuando ya iban pasando por el detector que siempre había en las tiendas para que no se robara nada, la señora les llamó la atención—¡se me olvidaba! Las bolsas cuestan cinco yenes.

—...¡Corre Nagumo corre!— ambos adolescentes salieron pitando con cuidado de no tirar nada del interior y que nadie les siguiese ante la mirada atónita de la mujer.

Menos mal que eran agradables y les dejó pasar ese pequeño delito. Al parecer la mayor de los hermanos Kira no había tenido en cuenta ese detalle y se la pasó darles más dinero, ya que.

Fuera del alcance de posibles guardias de seguridad, guardaespaldas, policías y ministros, se apoyaron en una columna del edificio y comenzaron a reír con ganas, se les había subido la adrenalina al cerebro e incluso olvidaron que sus piernas estaban cargadas de tanto pedaleo anterior.

—¿Has visto su cara?— dio sus últimas carcajadas y miró con gracia a Ryuuji.

—Espero que no nos demande— acabo de reírse el de color pistacho también, ahora respirando irregularmente como su amigo de al lado.

Volvieron a iniciar la marcha y salieron por las mismas puertas automáticas que antes. Sus bicicletas seguían ahí, e incluso había un cambio, una moneda de quinientos yenes reposaba entre ellas, al parecer lo de la limosna fue verdad.

—Te lo dije.

—Esto es muy triste, nunca pensé que alguien llegaría a darme dinero por ser cutre.— agarraron su respectiva bici y se subieron encima.

No sabían cómo colocar tres bolsas de plástico sin ninguna cesta que les ayudase, así que haciendo de lo aprendido en física, Nagumo se quedó con dos y Ryuuji con la más pesada de las tres. Las colocaron de alguna forma en los manillares con cuidado de que no chocaran con nada, tarea difícil.

—Piensa que todas las subidas ahora serán bajadas—le ánimo Haruya mientras empezaba a pedalear.

—_No se si eso va a ser __muy__ favorable_—pensó el de coleta alta viendo como además de ser la más pesada, le había tocado la bolsa con alimentos más delicados, tendría cuidado de no romper los huevos, literal y figurativamente.

Ambos estaban más repuestos de toda la subida que ya el cansancio se les había ido del cuerpo, así que fueron más rápido que en la ida, disfrutando de la brisa que chocaba con su cuerpo a esa velocidad y notando como no hacía tanto calor, al estar atardeciendo.

Y como se llamaba Nagumo Haruya, tambiénconocido como南雲 晴矢en Japón, volvió a retar a una carrera a su amigo de pelo largo, que como en la ida se había fastidiado la competencia por la cuesta, ahora quería terminarla por las buenas.

Y como Ryuuji era un bombón, aceptó.

Todo bien que se lo estaban pasando genial porque el camino era mucho más ameno que la otra vez, y aunque tenían que tener mucho cuidado con la compra, se reían y se dedicaban miradas retándose el uno al otro, pero como bien dice el refrán que soltaba Ryuuji cada vez que le decían que no les interesaban los significados de estos, _"a la cama no te irás sin saber una cosa más." _Y es que al parecer los chicos no habían aprendido que las cosas no desaparecen mágicamente y se les había olvidado completamente esa rampa, alias sacrificio satánico, que subieron antes.

Seguían pedaleando a velocidad vertiginosa, hasta que Nagumo se dio cuenta de lo que tenían delante y paró bruscamente, derrapando en la carretera. Ryuuji no corrió la misma suerte, que tenía la cabeza girada hacia él sin prestar atención a la caída que tenía en enfrente suya.

En otro tiempo y situación era obvio que bajarían esa rampa como una saeta, pero llevaban las bolsas y era peligroso.

Pobre Midorikawa.

—¡Ryuuji frena!— gritó en un intento de que su mejor amigo no acabase precipitándose, sin mucho éxito—¡QUÉ FRENES MIERDA!

El mencionado giró la cabeza hacia donde miraba Nagumo, y como si le hubieran vuelto a quitar melanina de las células, palideció como nunca.

Ya era demasiado tarde, las ruedas seguían tomando más y más rapidez, haciendo imposible coordinar la bicicleta.

—¡No me jodas, no ahora!— sí, lo has adivinado, los frenos hechos mierda de Ryuuji no iban. Apretó y apretó todo lo que pudo. Mala decisión Midorikawa, alguien había suspendido el tema de fuerzas.

Como si le acabasen de meter un palo por entre las ruedas, se paró de golpe al haberse encajado los frenos con fuerza, haciendo que la bicicleta dejase un largo camino de goma por el derrape y el peliverde saliese volando de ella.

Cayó a la carretera con un fuerte golpe, y encima cayó de frente. Aún no había acabado la rampa así que siguió rodando por ella con la bicicleta tirada y la compra esparcida por el pavimento. Se quemó brazos, piernas y cualquier parte de carne que hubiese rozado con el asfalto caliente, ardía.

Derrotado se quedó boca abajo en lo que se quejaba del dolor, soltando pequeños gemidos por el escozor que ya empezaba a notarse.

—¡Ryuuji, menuda hostia te has metido! ¿¡estás bien!?—Nagumo llegó también volando pero este sin daños de por medio. Dejó la bicicleta a un lado y bajó corriendo a ver a su malherido amigo, esperaba que no estuviese muerto, no quería ir a su funeral y decir que murió haciendo la compra, menos tener que ver una lápida que decía _"Midorikawa Ryuuji,_ _muerte por frenar una bicicleta. 2004-2019. DEP"_

Por suerte oyó como murmuraba algo ilegible que probablemente solo eran quejidos de dolor, se calmó, se calmó hasta que vio brotar un charquito de sangre de la cabeza de su amigo y sabía que eso no eran los tomates aplastados.

—¡Me cago en-!—giró el cuerpo haciendo que Ryuuji cerrase con fuerza los ojos y apretaste los dientes.

Ahí en toda su gloria se encontraba un adolescente con una brecha recién hecha en la frente, sangrando con ímpetu y resbalando por su cara, cayendo al suelo y manchando su pelo verde. Vaya, rojo con verde quedaba bien y todo.

Tenía más heridas superficiales y sobretodo quemaduras, se había quedado sin piel en bastantes zonas, sabía que cuando se le quitase la adrenalina del momento eso empezaría a doler demasiado.

Pero lo que preocupaba a su amigo era la raja que tenía en la cabeza, iba a dejar cicatriz, pero por suerte no parecía ser lo suficientemente profunda para necesitar puntos, simplemente se le había abierto la piel, con poner un parche bastaría, o eso quería pensar.

Quejándose, Midorikawa se sentó con ayuda de su amigo y se tocó la herida para después quitar la mano y mirar como su palma ahora estaba roja, con repulsión la apartó de su vista y se apoyó en el pecho de Nagumo.

—Eres tonto y un despistado así que no me llores anda—le sujetó con fuerza y con el pulgar intentó que dejaran de salir tantas lágrimas. No dolía tanto, pero el repentino miedo se apoderó de él y no podía dejar de sollozar, a Nagumo se le estaba rompiendo el corazoncito porque no sabía qué hacer.

Y no, antes de que alguien diga algo, no había nadie en la calle, cosas que pasan.

Se quedaron sentados un rato hasta que Ryuuji se pudiese calmar. Cuando trató de levantarse Haruya le cogió con fuerza y le ayudó, se intentó estabilizar y dio los últimos sollozos.

—¿Estás bien?— tenía los ojos teñidos de intranquilidad, hasta que unos segundos después se tornaron en asombro, ¡se estaba riendo! Seguro que el golpe le había dejado más tonto de lo que ya estaba—oye para que me das mal rollo.

—Perdón perdón— al parecer ya abrazarse se iba a convertir en un acto único de Nagumo y él, porque le volvió a pasar los brazos por el cuello y le apretó contra sí- es que me hace gracia, ha sido una caída muy miserable- se rascó la nuca con vergüenza y dejó ir al otro, fijando su mirada en la bicicleta y la comida en el suelo.

—Olvidate, a Hitomiko la importa más como estés que la cena de esta noche—tampoco pasaba nada, los alimentos estaban bien en su mayoría, algunos se habían llevado la peor parte pero eran comestibles.

Ryuuji intentó andar, pero gimió al instante, se había dando un buen golpe en el tobillo, seguramente no podría andar bien en unos días. El de pelo revoltoso se dio cuenta y sujetandole de la cintura y el brazo (como bien hizo Ryuuji con Tatsuya en ese partido) le llevó a un banco cercano para dejarle sentado, ya recogería el las cosas. Menos mal que no había tráfico.

Podrían llamar a una ambulancia pero no era para tanto.

Lo que le recordó...

Midorikawa sacó con rapidez su móvil y comprobó que siguiese vivo. Suspiró con alivio cerciorándose de que lo mucho que se había hecho eran un par de rajas en la pantalla, no le importaba.

Nagumo volvió con su bici y con la bolsa y los alimentos dentro, algo se podría hacer con ellos.

Se sentaron un rato para reponerse después de todo el susto y respirar con calma.

—¿Sigues queriendo el helado?—Sí, la sangre seguía brotando y todo el párpado y mejilla derecha de Ryuuji parecía un río rojo, pero ninguno de los dos tenían conocimiento médico para saber cómo se paraba el flujo de ella, y no querían mancharse las manos de ella tampoco. No se iba a desangrar o eso esperaban, así que no le prestaron atención,

Hitomiko les iba a matar, si seguían vivos.

—Claro que quiero—se levantaron otra vez, con cuidado de que no tuviera que apoyar demasiado el pie, que seguía punzante.

Despacio, agarraron las bicis y siguieron andando porque ya pedalear era mala idea. Las dejaron afuera de una tienda cercana y entraron como si dos pubertos ensangrentados se viese todas las mañanas.

El dependiente les vio escandalizado y se ofreció a llamar a sus padres, pero como no tenían, se jodieron.

Cada uno cogió el polo que quisieron y pagaron con los yenes que les dejaron de limosna.

Ante la atenta mirada del chico salieron y se sentaron en la misma acera para tomárselo antes de que se derritiese. Al parecer la sangre ya había dejado de salir, así que estaban bien.

Tenía toda la cara hecha un asco, olía a metal, su pelo se había pegado porque la sangre se había secado y su camiseta blanca estaba rota de la caída y llena del líquido rojo brillante. Parecía un buen extra para The Walking Dead.

Nagumo viendo como su amigo disfrutaba lentamente de su helado y él ya lo había terminado, decidió dejar un mensaje en el grupo del equipo del orfanato que tenían, así poniendo misterio y que la gente se quedara con la duda del estado de su amiguito.

***

**Tuuu que el Midoriakawa se**   
**nos ha ** **matao**

**Midorikawa***

**Creo que tenemos ** **que ir** ** al**   
**hospital xd**

**No es coña jajajaja Tatsuya te**   
**has quedao sin novio xddd**

***

Volvió a guardar el móvil y al rato le empezó a vibrar el culo por los nuevos mensajes, pero pasó de leerlos porque el causante de estos ya se había levantado.

Apoyando las manos en el suelo se impulsó y empezó a seguir a Ryuuji, que ya cogía la bicicleta. Imitándole se subió a la suya y miró a Midorikawa, que ahora mismo estaba revisando los mensajes recientes.

—Hiroto quiere foto o no se lo cree—le anunció, y Nagumo, Nagumo sonrió porque esta era la oportunidad de enseñarle al otro pelirrojo que se atrevía a copiarle el color de pelo que su crush se había hecho daño y él no podía hacer nada para ayudarle.

—Pon la cara más adolorida que puedas por favor— y como si de una sesión de fotos se tratase, Ryuuji frunció el ceño para arriba y fingió tener los ojos llorosos, intentado resaltar también los cortes que tenía.

***  
《Cinco mensajes no leídos》

_ **Reinaaa** _   
**No se os ** **puede** ** dejar solos de **   
**verdad ...**

_ **Mutou** _ ** _ ☆ _ **   
**q habeis echo??**

_ **Saginumaa** _   
**Está Ryuuji bien???**

_ **Bebé♡** _   
**No jaja me estoy desangrando**   
**pero ha molao**

_ **Hirot** _   
**Foto o fake :/**

***

Como Hiroto pidió, mando al grupo una foto digna de museo, museo de terror. Parecía recién salido de la guerra. Cómo les encantaba ver el mundo arder.

Ambos decidieron ignorar los siguientes mensajes y concentrarse en la vuelta a casa, querían que se formase el caos, seguro Saginuma ya estaba llamando a tres ambulancias diferentes.

Optaron por coger un taxi pero no se podían meter bicicletas en ellos así que tendrían que aguantarse y andar, tampoco pasaba nada, Ryuuji era bien paranoico y después de oír tantas historias y hechos reales sobre taxistas depravados no tenía tanto afán de montarse en uno.

El sol se estaba poniendo, haciendo que el cielo se viese anaranjado, una bonita vista que sería grata de quedarse a ver si no fuese porque tenían a un zombi de pelo verde que curar.

A parte de que Midorikawa iba cojeando y las quemaduras le escocían excesivamente, fue un paseo relajante. Ya hacía algo de fresco y se podía andar sin derretirse en el intento. Charlaron entretenidos y a paso lento llegaron a la entrada del bosque, dejando los edificios modernos y la ciudad atrás.

No había nadie en el jardín, mejor, se ahorraban las preguntas por ahora. Se fueron al cobertizo y dejaron tiradas las bicicletas, después de esa experiencia dudaban que ninguno de los dos querrían experimentar lo mismo otra vez, no hacía falta colocarlas bien.

Pero ahora era el momento, tendrían que encarar a Hitomiko que seguramente ya estaría bien enterada del accidente y soportar las preguntas de todos los niños del orfanato.

Se miraron el uno al otro, suspiraron y se sonrieron, vaya día.

Con la llave en una mano y las bolsas en otra abrieron la cerradura y se encaminaron dentro, al parecer no había moros en la costa-

—¡¡¡Hitomiko ayuda un monstruooo!!!— una niña pequeñita gritó de terror al ver la cara amorotonada y manchada de sangre de Ryuuji, que le pareció un señor asesino que venía a matarla, la pobre corrió despavorida y Nagumo se empezó a reír con ganas, el causante del susto solo podía bufar molesto.

El grito dio el pistoletazo de salida para que más niños y no tan niños fueran a ver qué pasaba, y sí, también se espantaron.

¡es que ya les valía! Había fuentes por la calle, se podrían haber quitado la sangre seca de la cara.

Pero no, porque parecer veterano daba más drama.

Con todo el bullicio ya aparecieron los integrantes del grupo para reclamar el porqué dejaron de contestar así sin más.

—¡Ryuuji por dios!— se acercó Reina corriendo para agarrarle la cara e inspeccionarla, recibiendo casi de inmediato un gruñido quejándose— perdón perdón, pero por favor necesitas curarte las heridas, se ven fatal.

Reina era la pequeña madre del grupo, siempre tan linda y preocupándose por los demás, quién no la querría de novia...

Le iba a coger de la mano para llevarle al baño y sanarle con el botiquín, pero un abrazo repentino de otra persona la interrumpió. Al ver de quién era, se alejó un poco para dejar espacio.

Ryuuji puso una mueca lastimosa en la cara por el agarre en su molido cuerpo, pero no se quejó porque le estaba abrazando Tatsuya y no quería que se separara aún, desgraciadamente lo hizo para agarrarle de los hombros y mirarle con sus ojos jade, que más que asegurarse de que estuviese bien parecía que le penetraba el alma de lo duros que se veían.

Nagumo veía con recelo la escena, tenía que dejarle en claro al paliducho ya no tan pálido que él había sido su héroe. Más por fastidiar que por otra cosa.

—Sí pobrecillo, sabes si yo no hubiera estado ahí tu noviecito estaría bien aplastado en la carretera—una cosa que le hacía gracia a Nagumo es que siempre se refería a Ryuuji como _su novio _y ninguno de los dos le corregían, ¿qué tan lento y patente podía ser el ser humano?

—Sí, sí, muchas gracias Nagumo— pasó de su trasero sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada y se fue con Ryuuji a rastras para curarle, como anteriormente quiso hacer Reina, que ahora les veía con un puchero por quitarle su momento de gloria.

Y Haruya, pues se quedó pasmado en la entrada con cara de culo porque había sido violentamente ignorado por ese impostor teñido, no reaccionó hasta que Suzuno le dio fuerte colleja.

En otra parte conocida también como segunda planta Ryuuji y Tatsuya se encaminaban al aseo donde poder lavarse y desinfectarse las heridas. El segundo no podía dejar de lanzar miradas preocupadas al primero, ¡si es que daba miedo! Todo rojo y malhecho, con el pelo desordenado, carita de pena y cojo, Kiyama tenía unas ganas tremendas de arroparlo con una manta y hacer burrito para que no se pudiese mover y así él poder cuidarle sin que se mueva

Pero al parecer hoy era el día de las interrupciones, y el peligris con más agujeros en las orejas y lengua que el queso emmental se paró delante de ambos.

—¡Vaya! Sí que te has hecho un estropicio en la cara, ya no te quiero besar, que pena.—y delineó la brecha con el dedo, que estaba limpio por suerte y no le pegaría nada, pero aún así Ryuuji siseó del daño que hacía que le tocase ahí— ay, la gatita tiene garras.

—Ya dejale Hiroto, ¿no ves que está lleno de sangre? Quita que tengo que curarle—la gente no podía encarar a Hiroto e irse así sin más, pero como era Tatsuya y Midorikawa se iba a desmayar de la sangre perdida les dejo pasar.

—Tu novio se puede curar él solo crack, no es tu perrito.—y se fue porque no le importaba mucho, ya iría a ver cómo estaba el afeminado más tarde.

—_¿por qué todo el mundo dice que somos novios?_—se preguntó el pelirrojo. El pobre tenía los dedos entrelazados con al que todos le emparejaban y seguía tan iluso.

Como dice Ryuuji, _"la __paciencia__ es la madre de la ciencia"_, suerte cielo.

Abrió la puerta del baño y sentó al pelo manzana en el váter, entre tanto abrió el compartimento blanco con la cruz roja y sacó unas vendas, tiritas y más cosas médicas.

Lo primero que hizo, ante la mirada de Ryuuji que le veía con cariñin, fue mojar un trapo que no era para suelos sino para limpiar la piel llena de restos rojos que ya se habían secado.

Lo escurrió y con cuidado lo acercó a la frente sangrienta.

—Puede que duela— avisó antes de posar la tela fresca en la carne y frotar prudentemente para quitar el fluido carmesí pero no hacerle pupa porque se castigaría a si mismo si le causaba algo de dolor.

—Más que la caída lo dudo, no te preocupes—le aseguró regalandole una sonrisita donde también cerraba sus ojitos, haciéndole ver sumamente adorable, abrazable, encantador, maravilloso y todos los sinónimos posibles.

Tatsuya le correspondió la sonrisa y siguió pasándole el pañuelo mojado por su cara, delineando sus facciones, a veces gemía un poco porque tenía raspones, y cada vez que se quejaba, el pelirrojo paraba y le miraba buscando signos de dolor.

—...me preocupe mucho cuando vi los mensajes—rompió el cómodo silencio que había entre ellos. Cuando cogió el móvil porque Suzuno vino a su cuarto a decirle lo que había pasado (porque Kiyama nunca tenía el móvil en sonido, le molestaba y no se había enterado del suceso) casi se cae de la cama, ¡daba grima de tan solo verlo! Tan roto, adolorido, su carita de gazapo se había convertido en un caos. Estaba por ir a buscarles a ambos solo para asegurarse de que no iba a desfallecer, pero el resto le pararon antes de intentarlo siquiera.

—Ah...que lindo— soltó una diminuta risita y cruzó miradas con él, ya más limpio y sin rastros de sangre—estoy bien, fue el susto del momento.

—Se te va a quedar una cicatriz en la frente...—no lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero la carita sin desperfectos de Ryuuji ahora tendría una raya que sobresaldrá y hará un mini relieve en su piel, y a él que le gustaba tocarle la carita bien suave...

—Eso es guay, pareceré más macho y todo, a lo mejor y me hago más heridas para no estar tan afeminado como dice Hiroto— bromeó restándole importancia.

—A mi me gusta como eres, Ryuuji—lo decía serio, dejó de de limpiarle la rodilla para fijar su mirada en él, la cual Midorikawa apartó porque le avergonzó la forma tan determinada que lo dijo.

¡Tatsuya, que el niño está enamorado de ti! No digas cosas tan comprometedoras a la ligera, que le sonrojas.

Después de unos segundos de miradas, el de pelo que desafía la gravedad siguió curándole. Se formó silencio, no incomodo, pero tampoco lo contrario, simplemente ninguno de los dos sabía que decir a continuación, así que optaron por centrarse en desinfectar las quemaduras.

Tatsuya cogió el algodón y puso agua oxigenada en él, lo paso por cada corte y raspadura, a veces haciendo que el pus que se formaba cuando hacía efecto surgiese, a lo cual Kiyama sencillamente sopló para que no ardiese demasiado.

Puso tiritas en los cortes más superficiales que no necesitaban realmente tanta atención, y con cuidado puso un buen parche en la frente de Ryuuji, recubriéndolo con una gasa y así haciendo que se reforzase el agarre, no hacía falta ir al hospital, se pondría bien. Las quemaduras se quedaron como estaban, tampoco podía hacer nada más que desinfectar, a una en el brazo si que le paso una venda porque se había rozado demasiado fuerte.

—¿Me quito la camiseta?— Ryuuji pillín, ¿qué son esas insinuaciones sin contexto alguno?

—¿eh?— Tatsuya dirigió la atención de sus ojos hacia él, no le importaba que se la quitase, o sea, se habían vestido desnudos muchas veces, pero no entendía a qué venía nada de eso ahora.

—Digo... a lo mejor tengo alguna herida en el pecho, ya sabes...—no, ni él mismo sabía lo que pretendía, sabía que le dolía el cuerpo pero también estaba cerciorado de que no tenía lesiones en ninguna parte, algún moratón que otro se le formaría, pero no había nada que curar.

—Ah, si quieres...—Sí, sí quería, tenía oportunidad para que Tatsuya le tocase el cuerpo con las manos desnudas y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

Con la ayuda del pelirrojo para que no hiciese mucha fuerza con los brazos empezó a sacarle la camiseta sucia, pasándola cuidadosamente por su cabeza y sacando la coleta de enmedio. Dejó la prenda a un lado y se enfocó en el ahora desnudo morenito pecho de Midorikawa, realmente no veía ninguna herida seria, pero por tocar no pasaría nada y se quedaría más tranquilo sabiendo que había comprobado su bienestar.

Posó su mano en el abdomen, que aunque muchos digan que no, estaba algo trabajado porque hacía fútbol y quieras que no eso te hacía tableta. Se disponía a recorrer el cuerpo enfrente suya cuando la puerta del baño fue abierta con una fuerza y rapidez que hizo que ambos chicos saltaran en el sitio asustados, simultáneamente Tatsuya quitó la mano de la piel de su por ahora amigo.

Y como no, porque el único que se pondría a molestar cuando Ryuuji y Tatsuya estaban a solas, Nagumo se posaba a la entrada con la mano todavía en el pomo, viendo la escena tan cómica de Ryuuji con la mano apoyada en donde estaría su corazón y Kiyama tirado en el suelo con los ojos como platos mirándole todavía descolocado por la repentina intromisión.

—¡¿Pero a ti qué te pasa subnormal!?—le gritó Midorikawa, que había ya tenido demasiados sustos ese día como para aguantar un ataque al corazón.

—Hombre Ryuuji ¿pero qué haces así? Guarros que para estas cosas tenéis cama—se acercó con esa mueca ladeada de superioridad, enseñando dientes y resaltando los colmillos para finalmente empujar a Tatsuya al suelo otra vez y quedar enfrente del herido.—¿qué tal vas?

—Genial hasta que has llegado, ya te puedes marchar—¿quién se creía que era para interrumpir un momento tan sagrado? Ya se estaba haciendo una fantasía mientras le tocaba y vino él a joderla toda.

—Oye que estés herido no me va a parar en pegarte ¿entiendes?— se cruzó de brazos y miró mal al otro, que le devolvía la mirada, iniciando así una mini guerra hasta que Tatsuya la interrumpió tosiendo falsamente.— ¿tú que quieres teñido de mierda?

—¡No le insultes!

—Le estaba curando, Nagumo no te entrometas— se había fastidiado por el empujón, ahora sus posaderas dolían y encima había interrumpido en un momento delicado.

—Tú no me mandas—Nagumo debería de pasar mucho tiempo junto a Hiroto porque era tremendo grano en el culo.

—Pero yo sí así que adiós—le defendió el peliverde ya fastidiado porque sabía perfectamente que el otro se había metido a posta, al parecer la conversación del supermercado no había servido para nada.

—Oye relaja la raja que encima fui yo el que te ayudó a llegar hasta aquí— el ambiente estaba tenso, que obviamente se estaban chinchando sin enfado de por medio, pero Tatsuya ya se estaba poniendo incómodo.

—Nadie te lo pidió.

—Solo estás así porque querías pasar tiempo _íntimo _con Tatsuya y daros mimos y luego acostaros—no ya te pasaste idiota.

Midorikawa le tiró una pastilla de jabón que había por ahí y le mandó a la mierda, lo cual acató carcajeándose, cerrando la puerta consigo.

Ahora si que estaban incómodos, ¿qué se supone que debían de decir? Ryuuji agarró la camiseta manchada y se la volvió a poner, sabía que Tatsuya no se iba a poner a tocarle después de la declaración de Nagumo.

—Perdón por eso, no le hagas caso...—se le subieron los colores, pero más que avergonzado, estaba rabioso de que no pudo contradecir nada de lo que dijo Nagumo y solo actuó sin pensar, ¡¡ahora seguro Tatsuya pensaba que era un depravado que se aprovechó de la situación para que se toquen entre ellos y no se le acercaría nunca más en la vida!!

Le miro discretamente como guardaba las cosas de vuelta en el cajón de primeros auxilios. Tatsuya, notando la mirada se giró a verlo y le sonrió despreocupadamente.

—No me molesta tranquilo—volvió a centrarse en colocar y Ryuuji comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

—¿En serio?—se pensaba que para Tatsuya era embarazoso que un tío insinuase que ellos dos tenían ese tipo de relación, a lo mejor hasta le daba asco.

—No sé, todo el mundo lo dice, me he acostumbrado— se carcajeó suavemente, de nuevo haciéndose el silencio, esta vez las mejillas de Ryuuji haciendo competencia a los cabellos del otro.

Cuando terminaron se levantó con ayuda del más pálido y se miró al espejo. Parecía una momia buenorra.

Caminaron a la habitación de Midorikawa para que se cambiase de ropa y dejar la ensangrentada en una cesta para colada sucia, y ahora sí, a encarar a la mandamás, que ya les esperaba al final de las escaleras.

—¡Midorikawa! Nagumo me contó todo, ¿ya estás bien?— se acercó pero sin agarrarle, que Hitomiko era inteligente y a diferencia del resto no fue a hacerle daño de forma insensata.

—Sí, no se preocupe que Tatsuya ya me ha atendido—el mencionado sonrió a su lado y la mayor le revolvió el pelo con cariño a ambos.

—Definitivamente las bicicletas han sido mala idea...

—No se sienta culpable, aunque algún dulce no estaría mal...— inocente, puso ojitos de borrego.

—Tampoco te ilusiones que Nagumo me ha contado que os habéis tomado un helado—_cabrón_.

—Sí, creo que el dependiente iba a llamar a la policía en algún momento—rió por lo asustado que estaba mientras les cobraba.

—Bueno, me alegra de que estéis en una pieza, y encima lo habéis comprado todo y esta en buen estado.

—ah bueno, sobre eso...—bajó la cabeza con vergüenza— en la caída pues...

—¿Sí, que pasa?

—Pues, se me rompieron los huevos Hitomiko.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No hay muchos fanfics que resalten la amistad en personajes que no tengan que ver con un ship amoroso, y como a mí me encanta la relación que tendrían Nagumo y Midorikawa, decidí empezar a aportar en este fandom con este fic.  
Mi otp es el TatsuMido, si no se ha notado, así que mis próximos trabajos serán sobre ellos.  
(por cierto si esto se ve algo flojo al principio es porque empecé a escribir hace 5 meses y el resto del oneshoot lo terminé en una tarde lmao)  
Originalmente publicado en Wattpad, mi usuario es el mismo.


End file.
